This disclosure relates generally to a gas turbine engine and more particularly to a gas turbine engine assembly that seals a gap between components thereof.
Components of a turbine engine may be used in conjunction to seal various components as part of a larger turbine engine system. For example, a Tangential On-Board Injector (“TOBI”) is a well know device, which may be known by different names, that is utilized to provide cooling air to the turbine section of the gas turbine engine. The TOBI receives air from a source of cooling air and passes it to the rotating turbine. The efficient use of the cooling air by the TOBI is important to provide cooling capacity to the engine, and to enhance engine performance.
A TOBI may be used in conjunction with a group of turbine vanes. However, using these or similar components can create gaps between the components.